1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a refrigerator which easily adjusts an illumination of a storage chamber according to a user's preference.
2. Description of the Related Art
A refrigerator cools a storage chamber with a cooling cycle to thereby cool stored items or cause them not to deteriorate.
Generally, the refrigerator includes therein a storage chamber, such as a freezing compartment or a refrigerating compartment.
Internal lights are installed in an upper wall and a rear wall of the storage chamber and are turned on and off by opening and closing a door switch provided in a front surface of the refrigerator.
The internal lights are turned on by an opening signal of the door switch to illuminate the storage chamber to thereby easily take out items therefrom or put items therein.
The internal lights of a conventional refrigerator have only one color to simply illuminate the storage chamber.
Thus, a user may not adjust an illumination color of the storage chamber according to his/her preference since the illumination color is set during a manufacturing process. That means user friendliness is lowered and an emotional quality of a user is decreased.